


Even Angels

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Axe Angels will fall, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Consent is Sexy, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri Is a Victor Nikiforov Fan, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, LITERALLY, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, angel!Yuuri, in every universe, model!victor, wing!kink, wing!porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Based off the Axe 'Even Angels will Fall' tagline.





	Even Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered this stupid trope while I was in the shower and noticed my bottle of AXE had a line on it about being so good angels would sin for it, so here is my sin kicking off 2018 with Angel porn. See you all in hell folks!

“And that’s a wrap! Alright everyone let’s break it down!” The director called, Viktor stretched glad to move after being stuck holding the same few positions for so long. The silver-haired man stepped off the platform, making sure he wasn’t about to cause a collision with any of the crew. He paused to exchange a few words with one of the lighting guys he knew from so many shoots together.

“What about you Vik, any new dates lately?” The guy asked as he wrapped a cable carefully- something Viktor was banned from helping with after he’d twisted it the wrong way- Viktor followed him, flicking his long hair over his shoulder, as they chatted,

“No, honestly I’m sick of trying and finding out people just want my money or connections.” James laughed,

“Yeah I wish I had your problems.” Viktor gasped overdramatically,

“You are married with two children!” James laughs and claps Viktor on the shoulder,

“I hope you meet someone worthwhile soon, you’re a good man Nikiforov.” The younger man beams at him.

“Thanks James, say hi to Steve for me.” And with that Viktor decides it’s time to get back into his comfy street clothes. 

He’d just finished zipping up his hoodie when a representative from the company found him.

“Hey Viktor, thanks for all your work today.” Viktor waved him off,

“You know I’m always happy to work with your company.” Axe may not have been Viktor’s favored scent but their team was nothing but kind to him and his career. The rep waved him off right back causing both men to chuckle.

“Anyway as a thank you the director told me to give you this.” The rep hands him a plain looking bottle which Viktor takes with a raised eyebrow. “This is a new test product, might not even make it into the official line but it seemed like a decent token of our appreciation.”

Surprised Viktor popped open the bottle and took a quick sniff, it was pleasant and not quite as strong as some of the previous scents he’d been gifted.

“Well I appreciate it, thank you.” The man shook Viktor’s hand and walked away shortly after. Tucking the bottle into his bag he thought nothing more of it until he got back to his apartment. 

He placed the bottle under his sink and forgot about it...until next week when he ran out of bodywash.

Cursing silently to himself the 27 year old wrings out his hair and tries not to drip everywhere as he digs through his cabinets for anything he could use. Unfortunately all he had was the test stuff from the shoot so with a slight grumble he grabs it and practically leaps back under the warm water. 

Cracking open the bottle again Viktor laments that it’s not his usual eucalyptus and mint but at least it’s not one of those ‘smell like you swam in it’ scents. Pouring some into his hand he scrubs himself down until a crash startles him. 

Makkachin! Panicking at the thought of his dog possibly hurt he shuts off the water and runs out of the bathroom barely managing to snag a towel on his way out.

There is broken glass in his living room, from the window. Makka is over in the kitchen thankfully away from the damage but he calls for her to stay there anyway. As he circles around the couch to where most of the glass is he curses himself for not even having a baseball bat for protection... no offense to Makkachin. The thing on his floor isn’t a brick or a bomb though, it almost looks human. And it’s awake.

It groans as it pushes itself to its hands and knees and holy fucking hell how did he miss those wings! Black wings that were in fact not odd clothes but yes actually massive wings shake out any remaining glass before folding gracefully. Finally the figure stands and brushes itself off and now is really not the right time for him to notice that his skin itches due to the soap that still clung to his body. 

The winged person lets out a sound resembling a chirp as it straightens the long toga-ish dress thing it’s wearing, finally it looks up and Viktor gets his first look at it.

It’s male going by his physique, with messy black hair and eyes that are caught between brown and wine red. His wings readjust and flutter as he studies Viktor from head to toe. Before Viktor can even twitch the creature has moved to stand centimeters from him. He sniffs Viktor loudly which is strange by itself but then he licks Viktor’s neck.

“W-what the hell?!” Viktor leaps backward keeping one hand on the towel and slaps the other to the skin that was just licked.

“Where did you get this poultice?” The creature asks suddenly, he’s back in Viktor’s space sniffing him again.

“Wh-what are you talking about?”

“The angel’s bane, how did you get it?” His fingers were now wrapped around Viktor’s wrist and Viktor needed to stay very still if he wanted to preserve his modesty.

“I have no idea what you are talking about!” The model shrieked, crazy wing wielding people were flying in through his window he was allowed to be hysterical.

“This smell on your skin,” Yuuri leaned closer and inhaled again with a shudder, “it’s called angel’s bane. Where did you get it?”

“It’s a soap! I just got it from a company I model for.” Viktor wasn’t in possession of enough of his facilities to even consider lying.

“It’s strong” The creatures wings unfurled and seemed to trap Viktor by curling around him. There was a heady scent in the air and Viktor found himself swaying from the strength of it, his back hit the wall cold wet hair clinging uncomfortably to his skin. The creature seemed to coo at him for a moment. “I haven’t smelled this in centuries.” Then there are lips attached to his neck nipping and sucking and Viktor can’t tell if he’s trying to pull away or lean in for more. 

Long, delicate fingers slide up his sides and the creature angel person moves even closer, Viktor is now pressed into the wall and finding it hard to remember why he was concerned about... something. A gasp slips between Viktor’s lips unwittingly and he grabs the angels hips, this seems to have the opposite effect though as the creature jerks away. 

Viktor’s head is spinning and his thoughts are jumbled but he no longer feels drunk at least.

“P-perhaps you should finish getting that scent off your skin.” The creature is blushing and twisting it’s fingers together, he looks embarrassed.

“Uh-huh y...yeah I’m just going to...do, that.” And Viktor stumbles back into his bathroom still confused. It isn’t until he’s back under the spray that his brain seems to come back online.

“What the fuck. What the everloving fuck.” He whispers to himself. Shit the glass, Makka! He jumps back out of the shower and opens the door only to find that his window is fine. There's no glass anywhere. Viktor blinks twice and looks back at his still running shower. Is he going crazy?

He gets the soap off and finally changes into the jeans and Henley he’d set aside for lounging around in today. He leaves the bathroom with his towel on his head soaking up water when he realizes that he hadn’t dreamed up his previous insanity.

The angel person is sitting on his floor, wings arched toward the sunlight shining through his apparently now repaired window, playing tug-of-war with Makka. It’s really adorable, and the smile that lights up his face is beautiful.

Viktor decides he needs caffeine before trying to process that thought. He starts the pot and then braids his hair just to give himself a moment to gather his thoughts. He fixes his coffee on autopilot and before he knows it he’s face to face with the angel intruder again.

“Who are you?” Viktor finally asks.

“History calls me Eros, you may call me Yuuri.” 

“Eros as in the god of sex?” Yuuri wrinkles his nose at Viktor.

“Sex is such a crude term for what I do. And I’m just a minor god not like a god god, more like an angel.” Because that made a difference.

“Why are you here?” 

“The Angel’s Bane. It called to me.” Again with the stupid soap, at least that’s what Viktor assumed it was.

“Why?”

“I uhm I-I don’t know.” Viktor arched an eyebrow at the blatant lie, took a sip from his coffee before setting it on the counter, he took a seat across from Yuuri on the floor. Makkachin immediately abandoned his game with Yuuri and curled up in Viktor’s lap. If he didn’t know better he’d think the god/angel was pouting.

“Really, that’s a pity I thought you’d have some idea as to why you felt the need to smash through my window.” And now the angel was definitely blushing. He coughed lightly and rubbed the back of his head.

“I apologize for that, I did fix it for you if that helps any.”

“I can see that.” Viktor teased, the angel was cute when he was flustered. “I never expected the god of sexual love to get flustered so easily.” That was apparently the wrong thing to say because in the next moment those wine-colored eyes were staring at him full of mischief.

“Bold words for a mortal.” Black wings decided they’d had enough sunbathing and curled around Viktor instead the edges brushing up against his arms. Yuuri was smirking at him now chin resting on his fist as that heady scent from earlier began to fill the apartment again.

Viktor bit his lip at the light tickling sensation, it was easy to ignore though...until Makkachin betrayed him. With a doggie yawn his baby got up and abandoned him to go sleep in the sunlight behind Yuuri, traitor!

His face must have betrayed his emotions because now Yuuri was chuckling at him, one wing stroked up and down his spine causing him to shiver.

“I suppose it’s only fair I even the playing field, after all you still smell like the Angel’s Bane.” Yuuri purred. He leaned forward and crawled toward Viktor on his hands and knees. Viktor leaned back because he couldn’t summon the ability to scramble backward, soon he fell back onto his elbows with Yuuri hovering over him.

“I-I’m sorry?” Viktor stuttered not sure how to respond to Yuuri’s statement. Yuuri just hummed, leaning in to breathe in Viktor’s scent again,

“You smell heavenly.” Soft lips brushed over his shoulder, the smell (was it coming from Yuuri’s wings?) was driving Viktor crazy. Those lips traced from his shoulder to the edge of his shirt, the taller man was already breathing heavy in anticipation. When those lips met the bare skin of Viktor’s neck he couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped his lips. 

In his years he’d never had a partner like this, someone who acted like the buildup was more fun that the act itself.

Yuuri hummed softly again and his next kiss just a little higher on Viktor’s neck was open-mouthed his tongue just barely swiping over the skin. He continued that pattern slowly crawling his way up the slender, pale neck. 

Viktor yelped when Yuuri’s teeth scraped over the lobe of his ear, the angel chuckled darkly in his ear.

God that was so hot. 

The backs of Yuuri’s fingers brushed over his cheek before cupping it softly. Yuuri’s eyes were completely blown out as he pulled back to look at Viktor. There was a flutter of wings and Yuuri’s scent dispersed. Viktor tried not to pout.

“Tell me to stop, if you don’t want this tell me to stop.”

Viktor swallows and leans back a little farther on his elbows, he takes a few deep breaths and uses that time to study Yuuri’s face. Yes this had started because Viktor threw down the challenge, and it seemed because the smell of the soap affected Yuuri; but did he want Yuuri to stop? Viktor reached up and placed his hand over Yuuri’s on his face, then he leaned up and pressed his lips softly to Yuuri’s. The hand on his cheek adjusted so now it was cupping the back of his neck, the kiss was chaste and soft and wonderful.

“You continue to surprise me.” Yuuri murmured when he pulled away, he moved to stand and pulled Viktor up with him. When they were both standing Yuuri reached out and pulled Viktor’s braid over his shoulder, he undid the tie and combed his fingers through the still damp locks.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked curiously,

“It’s like starlight. I want to see it fanned out around you like a halo.” God damn this ridiculous, romantic angel.

“Isn’t that blasphemy?” His moronic ass asks, Yuuri chuckles at him again.

“Probably” he answers with a shrug. He leans in slowly, giving Viktor time to change his mind, before pressing their lips together again. Viktor kisses him back letting his hands again drift to Yuuri’s hips. This time the angel doesn’t pull away though. Yuuri’s hands slide under his shirt running up and down his spine again causing Viktor to arch into him again.

“Will you take me to bed Yuuri?” Viktor finally asks.

“Lead the way.” The angel replies taking one of Viktor’s hands in his. Viktor walks them to his bedroom and hurriedly pulls Yuuri in when he hears Makka’s claws on the floor hurrying toward them. He shuts the door just in time leaning his back against it. Yuuri is giving him a quizzical look so Viktor says,

“I don’t know about you but I’m not exactly down with my dog jumping all over us while we’re trying to have sex.” Yuuri thinks about it for a moment and then laughs, Viktor finds himself helplessly joining in. “This seems like a lot of laughter for a daylight sexcapade.” Viktor points out, Yuuri’s eyes go soft and he brushes his thumb over Viktor’s lips.

“Why not laugh, it means you’re having fun and isn’t that was loving another person is supposed to be about?” Viktor doesn’t have a good reply to that so he just uses the hand he’s still holding to pull Yuuri closer to him. The angel happily seals their lips together again while rubbing his thumbs over Viktor’s hip bones. Eventually Viktor groans and tugs his shirt off. Yuuri smiles against his lips and runs his hands over the newly exposed skin. Viktor can feels his knees become less steady every time Yuuri brushes over his nipples, his fingers are tangled in Yuuri’s hair tugging softly which pulls a moan from the angel. 

Yuuri pulls Viktor off the door and tugs him to the bed, Viktor plops down on the end but Yuuri drags him up until he’s full on sprawled out. Once he seems to be in the place Yuuri wants him the angel flips over and straddles his stomach. He laces their fingers together and pins Viktor’s hands down. He kisses Viktor’s eyebrows and eyelids, over his cheekbones and the tip of his nose, presses kisses along his jaw but leaves his lips wanting after a faint nip. Open mouthed kisses drag down the arch of his neck before teasing at his collar bones. The hollows are tortured by loose strands of Yuuri’s hair as Yuuri pants hotly over his niples again.

“Yuuri please.” He whines, squirming at the angel’s slowness.

“You're in bed with the wrong angel if you expect this to be over quickly.” Yuuri’s lips brush over the Russian’s nipples as Yuuri speaks causing another sweet whine to perfume the air. Yuuri presses wet, dragging kisses around one while using a smidge of his power to hold Viktor’s arms to the bed.

He releases his hold and can’t help but smirk as he watches Viktor writhe under his tongue. His fingers trace soft rhythmic patterns over his lovers sides. Occasionally he’ll let his nails drag over the other man’s stomach lightly just to watch the muscles tighten. His mouth still toys with the same nipple, rolling it between his teeth but never pinching. He will blow a puff of warm or cold air over it intermittently to keep Viktor from getting too familiar with the patterns. When Viktor’s mouth hangs open panting and his nipple is red and wet, that is when Yuuri finally switches over to the other one. He slides his hand up the mans stomach, over his chest until he can slide his fingers across the silverettes collar bone. He caresses that spot over and over, pausing only to open annoyingly in the way trousers so he can brush his other hand over the sensitive strip of skin that resides just beyond them.

“Yu-yuuri, I want to see you too.” The angel pauses in his pleasurable torture, he sits up and stretches out over the mortal, his forearms are on either side of Viktor’s head so his tunic just brushes over highly sensitized nipples.

“Is that what you want?” He murmured over kiss-bitten lips, “I suppose that’s fair.” Yuuri pulls out a pair of pins and the top of his tunic falls to his waist. Viktor squirms beneath him, trying to reach out. Yuuri laces their fingers together again rubbing his thumbs over the others palms.

“Kiss me” Viktor begs, Yuuri is only too happy to oblige. Their mouths slide together hot and wet as Yuuri releases his hold. The silverette quickly wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pulling their bodies together. The angel chuckles in his mouth.

“Can I roll you over? Will your wings be okay?” Viktor asks into Yuuri’s throat, the angel groans and tucks his wings in tightly which requires Viktor removing his arms. He lays the angel down gently, sweeping hands down the wings after to make sure there aren’t any feathers being bent out of place. The grateful and gentle smile that Yuuri gives him means everything. He pulls one of Yuuri’s hands to his mouth and lavishes the palm in soft kisses and nips making sure to give each long, graceful finger attention. 

The angel sighs in pleasure and snuggles further down into the bed. Once the first hand is done Viktor moves onto the other, two can play at Yuuri’s game. The discarded hand traces over his thigh, skimming circles from his knee up towards the far more sensitive skin at the center. Once both Yuuri’s hands are free he continues his slow torturous game. In retaliation Viktor begins to cover Yuuri’s neck in lovebites.

It’s well worth his efforts just to feel Yuuri’s pace stutter or his nails to briefly scratch down Viktor’s thighs in pleasure. Little moans in the back of Yuuri’s throat are just the icing on top.

“Viktor...mmh!” To hear an angel moan your name is power trip Viktor had never expected and he can’t resist stealing Yuuri’s next breath directly from his lips. 

Yuuri’s hands snap to his ass and pull his hips to Yuuri’s, Viktor rolls his hips the friction just that side of painful. Yuuri’s hands readjust on his hips and then Viktor is back under Yuuri whose wings have opened and are now cocooning them in. The taller man would protest being back on the bottom but Yuuri is between his legs now and thoughts are hard to come by. The angel yanks Viktor’s jeans and underwear off, looks like teasing time is over...or not. 

Yuuri starts at his knees marking his way up hairless legs to the crease of his thigh. Viktor’s fingers are tangled in Yuuri’s hair and he’s trying not to pull. The angel coos at the red bruises decorating his thigh before repeating the action on the other. He alternates between brushing over and pressing into the already darkening marks as he creates a matching set. Viktor is leaking horribly and the cooling precum that rolls down his cock is a strange juxtaposition from the hot mouth just inches away. 

Yuuri gives him a slight break by not teasing around his cock and instead immediately dives in to begin licking away the fluid that’s already spilled out. Viktor does pull on the angels hair then earning the slightest scrape of teeth.

Viktor hadn’t thought much about it yet but it was the touch of teeth that jarred him. Yuuri seemed to know every hot spot on his body, that he loves nothing more than to be covered in bites and bruises. He hauls Viktor around on the bed without a care and isn’t afraid to be a little rough. So many of Viktor’s previous lovers have treated him like glass, afraid of damaging the ‘merchandise’ or insisting he top so he doesn’t get hurt. 

Case in point teeth sink into the indent of his hip as an admonishment for his daydreaming. Viktor arches up into the action eyes locking onto mischievous, knowing cinnamon eyes. In retaliation he hooks his ankles just under Yuuri’s plush rear and yanks. The angel sprawls on his chest and Viktor laughs before kissing the crown of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri props himself up and drums the fingers of one hand on Viktor’s chest.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” The angel grumbles, Viktor just laughs again and leans up to kiss Yuuri’s pout. Eventually the facade melts away and Yuuri happily kisses Viktor back running his fingers through silver hair.

“You laugh so beautifully.” His kisses the tip of Viktor’s nose, “You going to behave now?”

“Never” Viktor chirps back beaming, Yuuri rolls his eyes fondly but Viktor still hears him whisper,

“Good” under his breath. He gets his revenge by flipping Viktor onto his stomach without any warning. Petal soft lips press to the top of his spine causing a shunder to run down it. Viktor’s hips begin to grind into the sheets no doubt dirtying them as Yuuri’s lips trace down his back. When the angel reaches the dip in his back he pulls away, Viktor hears a drawer open and looks over his shoulder to watch. Yuuri plucks two bottles out of the dresser and asks,

“Do you have a preference?” Viktor tilts his head considering, he decides he doesn’t so he shakes his head. Yuuri shrugs and puts one away before clicking the other open, he pours the gel over his fingers and clicks the bottle shut before tossing it onto the bed. He slides back to hovering over the silverette who has pulled his hair over his shoulder and is twirling the ends around his fingers batting his eyelashes. Yuuri snorts and places his lips back on the dip of the ridiculous mans back as he swirls his finger around. Viktor whimpers and pushes back wanting the finger inside him. The angel makes a soft shushing noise on his skin and lets his finger breach up to the first knuckle. 

Viktor’s hands are fisted in the sheets resisting the urge to just shove back onto the finger and end the teasing, but truthfully he’s enjoying it too much to want it over quickly. Yuuri’s teeth scrape just over the cleft of his ass and Viktor moans loudly as the rest of Yuuri’s finger pushes in with the action.

“Yuuri yuuri, please more!” Yuuri shushes him gently again running his fingers over Viktor’s flank, he swirls his finger around until Viktor relaxes enough for him to replace the finger with his thumb instead, at the frustrated groan Viktor lets out the angel leans over to kiss his shoulder. 

The digit inside him skims just below his prostate causing him to squirm again, when Yuuri finally presses two fingers inside him, Viktor could cry with relief. He’s grateful that Yuuri is avoiding hitting his prostate full on because he would definitely cum if Yuuri spent as long torturing it as he had every other part of Viktor’s body. 

The angel seems content to leave it at two fingers for now, using his thumb to tease along the edges of his lovers entrance. He instead brings a chunk of Viktor’s hair up to his nose to smell,

“So lovely,” he murmurs, Yuuri kisses his shoulders as Viktor rolls back onto the fingers inside him shuddering. “Do you want me to get you off like this, just with my fingers?” Viktor shakes his head violently.

“No, I want to feel you inside me.” Yuuri nods and kisses his shoulder again, the same spot as his first kiss over Viktor’s shirt. Yuuri pulls his fingers out to add more lube and lets them rest against his entrance with the slightest pressure. He laces his fingers with Victor’s again giving him something to hold onto as he begins to push in. 

Viktor bites his lip at the stretch but due to Yuuri’s gentle care it’s more pressure than pain, he moves his hips adjusting as Yuuri’s fingers slide inside with each adjustment. When Yuuri’s fingers are as deep as they can go he gives Viktor’s fingers a small squeeze. 

Viktor is shuddering, the fingers of his free hand alternating between gripping the sheets and fanning out. It’s been so long since he’s had anything other than his own fingers inside himself and even those didn’t reach as far as Yuuri’s. The pressure had begun to ease and Viktor decided he wanted something else.

“Yuuri?” he asks softly, the angel makes a curious sound running his thumb over the back of Viktor’s hand, “Can I see your face?” 

“Yes” One by one those long fingers slide out of Viktor until he’s able to push himself up and flip over onto this back. A soft smile graces Yuuri’s lips as he leans down to press their lips together. A roll of his hips reminds the angel of where his fingers should be. Obligingly he presses three fingers back into Viktor, much easier this time. He starts using shallow thrusts the squelch of lube at odds with their quiet kisses.

Viktor rolls back onto the fingers moaning each time the rhythm lines up and he feels Yuuri’s fingers press deep inside. 

“Please Yuuri, that’s enough.” Viktor pants, Yuuri shakes his head.

“One more finger” Viktor huffs but lets his legs fall open wider forcing Yuuri to leave his spot next to Viktor’s hip and instead move back between his legs. Yuuri wiggles his pinky in without much struggle after all the prep he’s already put in, Viktor is still grumbling arms above his head hanging off the edge of the bed. He’s such a sight as Yuuri leans forward to give those delicious hips a little more attention. 

All this alternating between hot, building touches and soft, soothing strokes has kept Viktor on edge for a record amount of time. Yuuri’s fingers inside him had been a steady build of pressure, the teasing brushes past his prostate keeping his body interested without pushing him over the edge. But Viktor was ready for more and he really wanted Yuuri inside him finally. 

He placed his foot in the center of Yuuri’s chest and pushed until the angel sat back on his heels, before Yuuri could ask if he’d done something wrong Viktor was sitting in his lap tugging at his clothes. He managed to find some sort of tie and yanked it until it gave, he pulled the cloth off and shoved it onto the bed. When it was out of the way Viktor scooted up until he was pressed completely to Yuuri’s front. 

“Yu~uri” The angel nodded with a fond smile; he held Viktor’s hip with one hand, keeping him steady as he reached for the lube again. 

He’d barely finished getting it on before Viktor was pressing down wanting Yuuri’s cock inside him. Viktor moaned loudly as he slid down, barely pausing until he bottomed out. Yuuri’s hands were on his back, one still slippery and cool, but it was those hazy wine-colored eyed that held Viktor’s attention. 

Viktor lifted up and then dropped down as fast as he could just to watch Yuuri’s eyes roll back in his head. Mission accomplished Viktor settled into a much smoother rhythm with Yuuri’s hands flexing on his hips. Viktor’s arms were hooked around Yuuri’s neck, fingers just sinking into the thick feathers of Yuuri’s wings. They were so very soft and on the next roll of his hips Viktor scraped his nails lightly on the patch of skin between the wings.

Yuuri’s cry alarmed him and he pulled back immediately,

“Are you okay I’m so sorry did I hurt you?” Yuuri was breathing hard and his fingers were pressed tightly to Viktor’s back.

“...again. Do that again.” Startled, Viktor carefully reached back and let his hand trail down until he reached the spot between Yuuri’s wings again. Using the back of his nails he slid them down the same path his nails had scratched before. This time he was able to make sense of the sound the fell from Yuuri’s lips.

“Does that turn you on?” Before Yuuri could confirm he did it again, a little harder this time. Yuuri’s hips jerked up on reflex and he hit Viktor’s prostate dead on. Viktor damn near screamed from the unexpected movement but also his legs had gone numb from pleasure for a second there.

“Ugh Viktor, wing.” Yuuri moaned from Viktor’s neck, apparently he’d grabbed the angels wing in the unexpected movement. 

Yanking his hand away he brushed the feathers back into place gently, it was only when Yuuri’s breathe stuttered again he realized,

“Are your wings an erogenous zone?” Yuuri nodded against his collarbone, well that was interesting. Reaching out he dug his fingers into the undersides of Yuuri’s wings, he let the feathers flow through his fingers as Yuuri mewled.

“Vi-Viktor if you don’t stop I won’t be able to be as gentle as I should.” Viktor wrapped his legs tighter around Yuuri’s hips before looping his arms around Yuuri’s neck.

“Then don’t” he whispered scratching between Yuuri’s wings again. In the next second Viktor was on his back Yuuri’s lips attached to his throat and he thrust into Viktor with the speed of one of those fucking machines. 

“Yes yes yes” Viktor chanted as his body was driven higher and higher in pleasure. Yuuri’s arms were on either side of his head again, the angels elbows keeping him from sliding across the bed with the force of Yuuri’s hips. Viktor dug his fingers back into the angels wings, taking care not to pull he traced over bones and membranes. Yuuri seemed to like that but he would lose it when Viktor scratched over thick tufts of feathers or touched any skin around the area the wings sprouted from. 

Their cries and moans blended together as they both did everything to drive the other over the edge. Yuuri came first accidently tearing the sheets under his hands as he panted Viktor’s name with a groan. Viktor was a lit-ahem-lot louder and wouldn’t be surprised if he got a noise complaint later from his neighbors who definitely knew he was getting laid by someone named Yuuri who was spectacular in bed.

Before he could enjoy the afterglow though his phone started ringing. 

“Ugh” he sighed, slapping his bedside table a few times until his hand touched metal.

“Nikiforov” He answers. Yuuri is pressed against his side, head propped up on his elbow as his fingers trace designs over Viktor’s chest. He’s going to need to clean the cum off his skin before it dries. 

“Hey Viktor it’s Leo, from the AXE shoot last week? I handed you a test bottle of a new product.”

“Yes I remember.” Yuuri swipes up some cum on his finger and licks it off, _not now boner_ Viktor thinks, Yuuri is too gorgeous for his own good.

“Great! This uh, might seem like an odd question but, you... didn’t use any of it did you?” Viktor glances over to Yuuri who is watching him curiously.

“Umm, why?” Viktor asks,

“Oh umm, well. There were some unpredicted-” There was a crash in the background and Viktor swore he could hear a familiar sounding chirp, “-side effects.” Viktor snorts then, yeah angels falling from the sky sounded like an interesting side effect.

“You know what it sounds like you’re busy.” Viktor says instead, “How about I leave you to deal with your ahem side effects.” He hangs up before Leo can comment on Viktor’s apparent knowledge about said side effects.

“Wanna take a bath?” He asks the angel instead. Yuuri was very gentle with him, making sure he wasn’t hurt before finally agreeing to the bath. He filled the tub with salts and herbs he pulled from Viktor doesn’t know where before carrying the silverette to the tub. 

Viktor managed to snag a clip from the counter and tie his hair up before Yuuri placed him in the water. He kept his wings out of the water as much as possible as they sprawled across the bathroom floor. Viktor snuggled back into the angels chest enjoying the feel of arms around his waist, but he did have questions too.

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Hmm?” the angel responded readjusting their legs.

“Why did the Angel’s bane call you?”

“It’s an old poultice, used to call favor of angels.” Yuuri thought back to the angel Leo had apparently called and wondered,

“So does it just call the closest angel?”

“No” And now Yuuri was blushing again, “It calls the angel most suited to you.”

“And the angel most suited to me was Eros?” Yuuri’s blush deepened, he muttered something Viktor couldn’t quite catch, “Sorry what was that?”

“I’ve watched you for years,” Yuuri was fidgeting now as Viktor sat up in the water to watch him. “I-I tried to keep anyone who just wanted to use you away but I figured you’d be suspicious if I kept making accidents happen to keep them away.”

“Accidents? You mean like when I was seventeen and my boyfriend fell off the bed and broke his leg the night I decided to just have sex with him?!” Yuuri nodded meekly. “I didn’t lose my virginity until I was 21 I was so freaked out after that!”

“I’m sorry, I could see in his heart he didn’t care about hurting you... I didn’t want you to have that.” Viktor shook his head with a goofy smile,

“You ridiculous, silly angel. Thank you.” He presses a quick kiss to Yuuri’s lips, and then a more sobering thought hits him. “What now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you just going to disappear now? Return to wherever it is you fell from?” Yuuri smiles softly as he tucks a lock of hair behind Viktor’s ear.

“I can, I can stay for a day, a week, a year; however long you want me to stay.” _forever_ was the unspoken thought in both their minds.

“Good” Viktor says instead curling back up on Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri presses his lips to the top of Viktor’s head and smiles.

“Good”

 

Yuuri settles into the apartment well, and Victor enjoys nothing more that spoiling Yuuri with food and clothes. The sex is great too. Yuuri is able to mask his wings from mortal eyes so Viktor thinks nothing of letting Chris crash on his couch for the night. He’s in the kitchen making breakfast while Yuuri sets the table when a loud bang sounds outside the apartment and something crashes through their bedroom window. Human and angel turn to each other wide-eyed when they hear a familiar chirp sound from the bedroom.

“Oh no.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me in the dumpster fire that is Tumblr under the same name.


End file.
